


You're Ours

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	1. Author Note

**Author Note**

**This is my first and only author note I will be writing for this story. I would like to say first of all I have adopted this story with full permission from _Sick Twisted Mind_. The previous author (Sick Twisted Mind) did write the first sixteen chapters of this story and full credit of them go to author. However I will be editing the chapters as I go. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Now for the reasoning behind writing this author note. I would like to say this story will be sexualizing minors, romanticizing sexual abuse/sexual harassment, and dealing with abuse. If you don't like it don't fucking read it. Sorry not sorry but I've had enough people trying to make someone feel bad about their own work and I'm not gonna take any bullshit from anyone especially not for one of my favorite fandoms. I will deleting all the guest comments who like to talk but won't sign up or login in. Also for the register users who have problems with the story please think before you write because whatever you say it permanent and you will only be showing your own character since you have to be negative. ** **If this is not you, then this does not apply to you. **

**With that all cleared up I would like to thank everyone in advance who will read, favorite, follow, like and review this story in the future. **

**Again the idea, and first sixteen chapters belong to the original author _Sick Twisted Mind_** **. I will also be posting this on my archiveofourown under the same username.**


	2. YOU'RE OURS

**CHAPTER ONE: YOU'RE OURS**

* * *

"Well well well. Look what we have here fella's. Our little friend, Danielle."

Daniel LaRusso whipped around to quick, his eyes locking on the five of the Cobra Kai students walk into his changing room. They were being lead by the toughest of them all, Dutch. After Dutch, walked in Jimmy, Bobby, Tommy, and then Johnny. Daniel had no idea what they wanted, but he knew they didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"Hello Danielle. Whassa matter? Mommy not here to dress you?" Dutch asked in a mocking tone. When Daniel refused to answer, or even acknowledge their presence, Dutch got mad.

"Hey, I'm talking to you punk." Dutch hissed as he pushed Daniel into the table. Daniel spun around to face Dutch and put his hands up in a fighting position. He knew Dutch could kick his ass, but if he didn't show any self-defense, they would win before the fight even started.

"Come on, come on! Make a move!" Dutch shouted, even though Daniel could hear him fine when he was just talking.

What could Daniel even do? If he hit Dutch, he would have to fight a pissed-off black-belt in karate. But if he didn't strike first, Dutch would hit him and have the upper hand. Beside all that they was no way the rest of the group wasn't going to miss the opportunity to join in and beat him up. Daniel stood there, frozen to the spot, trying to avoid looking Dutch or any of the others in the eyes.

Daniel straightened up and snapped, "Leave me alone! You guys are going to be able to beat me enough during the tournament, so just back off for now."

Daniel turned around completely shocked at what he had just said. They were definitely going to kill him now. What had he done to deserve their hate? Their beatings? Their torture? All he had done was stick up for Ali at the beach, but to these guys, that was like murder.

"Little punk-ass," Dutch swore. He grabbed Daniel and spun him around. Dutch did a move where he grabbed Daniel's wrists and snuck his foot behind Daniel's leg. Dutch swung his foot forward, kicking the back of Daniel's knee, causing Daniel to fall and Dutch to get on top of him.

Dutch pinned Daniel to the floor and straddled him. Dutch held Daniel's hands above his head with one hand, while the other lingered on Daniel's chest. Daniel kicked and cursed, he tried to buck his hips in an attempt to get Dutch off, but it only made Dutch smile, and watch Daniel more closely.

Daniel didn't want to get beaten up, he didn't want to be late for the tournament, and he certainly didn't want to be left with these guys alone. Daniel did everything he could, he twisted, turned and struggled, but Dutch would not let up.

"Let go of me you jerk! Get off!" Daniel yelled once he realized there was no way he was breaking free from Dutch's grip.

"Fighting's delayed right now, and you're our only source of entertainment." Dutch snickered. It was true. One of the referee's mothers had gotten sick and was rushed to the hospital, and the referee had to leave, so the tournament was delayed until they could find another referee.

"What do you think we should do guys?" Dutch voice was mocking.

"Just get on with it," Tommy said. Daniel looked at Tommy to see him smiling. Not a ha-ha-we-won,-you-lost smile. A smile that almost looked like he was excited for something.

Dutch smiled down at Daniel and his eyes held a look of lust.

"Ain't that nice, guys? He left his shirt undone for us!" Dutch had a sick smile on his face as he pushed Daniel's shirt off his shoulders with his free hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel cried. He tried again to twist and free his hands from Dutch's grasp, with no avail.

"You got a nice body Danielle," Dutch said, that smile still on his face. Dutch trailed his hands down Daniel's chest, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure when Dutch stopped to play with his sensitive nipples and belly-button.

Dutch leaned down and brought a rosy-pink nipple into his mouth. Daniel gasped and shut his eyes. Dutch's mouth was warm and his lips were hot and smooth against Daniel's chest. Dutch's tongue swirled around the nipple and he sucked roughly on it, treating Daniel's nipple like a piece of hard candy. He felt Dutch's tongue flick at his nipple and he arched his back slightly. He moaned when he felt Dutch bite down and then soothe it with his tongue. Daniel groaned and he could feel his blood rushing downwards. No matter how good it felt, Daniel knew it was wrong. He tried to think about what they were doing and why, but couldn't.

Daniel didn't like being this confused. He didn't like how he couldn't talk because he couldn't stop moaning for more than a few seconds. He fought against Dutch, struggling to get his hands loose. Daniel felt someone else grab his hands and pin them above his head. Daniel opened his eyes and bit his lip when he saw Tommy holding his wrists and smirking at him. Tommy sat on the ground next to Daniel's head so he could pin his hands down easier.

Daniel felt Dutch smile against his chest and let go of his wrists. Daniel unwillingly moaned softly when Dutch began to pinch and roll his other nipple now that he could use his hands. Daniel groaned as he felt his body betray him and his nipples harden in response to Dutch's touch. Dutch continued to lick the nipple and pinch the other one. Daniel whimpered and bucked his hips up to Dutch for more. Dutch chuckled and lifted his head. He blew on the nipple he had been sucking on. Daniel groaned and shivered again when the cool air hit his wet nipple and blushed when he opened his eyes and saw that his nipple was dark-red, swollen and hard. Daniel blushed even harder when he realized he had a hard-on pressing against Dutch's stomach.

"Well, looks like little Danielle here got a bit too excited." Dutch said in the same mocking tone he had used when he first walked in the room.

Dutch lowered his head again and began to experimentally nibble on the other nipple. His teeth grinding gently against the nipple was driving Daniel insane. Daniel moaned and accidentally arched his back into Dutch's mouth for more contact.

Dutch pushed him back down with one hand and his free hand trailed down Daniel's side, tickling him. Dutch chuckled when Daniel squirmed and sat on Daniel's hips, making Daniel barely able to move. Daniel shut his eyes and whimpered when Dutch began to rock his hips against Daniel's, making the erections rub against each other.

* * *

DUTCH'S POV

* * *

I smiled down at Danielle; he was so cute when he began to whimper. I licked my lips, Danielle's chest tasted almost like honey. I continued to rub our hips together, making him pant and whimper for more. My cock was throbbing and aching for attention, but if I wanted to get anywhere with Danielle—Daniel, I mean—I had to make sure that he wanted me too. Then there was Tommy and the rest of the guys. They all liked Daniel too, but I was the only one who wanted to take the first move and I'm glad I did. There's no reward without a little risk.

Daniel began to moan and pant as I put more pressure on his hips. It felt really good and I really liked the way his small hips fit so perfectly under mine. I smiled and got off of him and I heard him groan. I pulled his legs apart and placed myself between them. I looked at his face and saw that the fear in his eyes had returned. I grabbed the top of his white pants, and, before he could protest, I yanked them down. Daniel looked away in shame and embarrassment when me and all of the guys stared at his rock hard cock that was still covered by his boxers. I smiled when I remembered Daniel couldn't do anything because Tommy was holding his hands.

Speaking of the guys, I looked around. Tommy was staring at Daniel's erection with wide eyes; Johnny was leaning against the doorway shooting daggers at me with his eyes. He was just jealous. Bobby's face was slightly flushed, even though no one was paying attention to him, and he was groping himself through his pants. When he caught me looking at him he smirked and mouthed 'way to go,' but he rolled his eyes to show me he was being sarcastic. Jimmy was just kind of watching the scene with interest. He didn't like Daniel the way the rest of us did, but I don't think it bothered him much.

I traced the tip of Daniel's erection with my finger. I heard him gasp. I chuckled and trailed my hand down his length. I was way bigger than him. I looked at Daniel, and again, he had his eyes closed. His breathing was un-evened and ragged and he was biting on his lower lip. I pulled his boxers down too and pulled them and his pants completely off.

Daniel growled and I knew he wasn't the only one surprised that I had done that. I looked at him and he glared back at me, but his eyes glazed over when I grabbed his erected member and began to pump my hand up and down.

* * *

TOMMY'S POV

* * *

Dutch sure knew what he was doing. His hand stroked Daniel firmly, and Daniel began to moan. Not soft moans like before, but loud moans. Very loud. I knew someone was going to hear, but I didn't know if I should do what I had in mind. I thought for a second and leaned down and pushed my lips to Daniel's.

Daniel was so far gone with pleasure what he eagerly opened his mouth for my tongue. I knew that the other guys were shocked because I hadn't closed my eyes. I couldn't see Bobby or Jimmy, but Dutch was chuckling and Johnny was red in the face with his teeth bared.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Daniel's wrists. I wrapped my tongue around his and tugged lightly, Daniel's tongue eagerly played with mine. I took one hand off Daniel's wrists and I pressed against my groin. I moaned into Daniel's mouth and began to rub myself through my karate-gi and boxers. I pressed my mouth harder against Daniel's and kissed him more roughly. I wasn't sure if he could breathe with my mouth over his, but I didn't care. I cupped my groin and stroked more firmly. I felt Daniel squirm and wither from lack of air and Dutch's hand, so reluctantly, I took my hand off my aching erection and used it to hold Daniel down more firmly; but I didn't stop the kiss, just eased up on it.

I fought with his tongue and I could feel and hear him moaning into my mouth. I knew Dutch was pretty good at giving him that hand-job and Daniel was getting closer to losing it. Daniel moaned into my mouth again and I tangled our tongues together. My groin was still throbbing and I knew after this I would need a long jacking-off session.

* * *

DANIEL'S POV

* * *

I felt Tommy tweak my nipples like Dutch had done and I moaned again into his mouth. Dutch was still stroking me and he was adding pressure. I wanted to yell at him. Tell him to fuck off and run. But I couldn't. Tommy was still holding my hands down and even if he wasn't I wouldn't be able to get up because Dutch was much stronger than I was. But there was another thing too, I hate to admit it but...part of me didn't want to go.

Part of me was turned on by the lack of choice in this situation. How Dutch had pinned me to the floor. How Tommy had not asked to kiss me. How Dutch just did all of that stuff, not knowing whether I wanted it or not.

Not to mention I had never felt anything like this before. Then, the last part of me was asking "Are you sick enough to enjoy that you're enemies are kissing you, which also means you're cheating on Ali?" I didn't really know how to answer that question, so I ignored the voice. I arched my back and broke the kiss Tommy had forced me into (even if I didn't like the guy, he sure knows how to kiss). Dutch must jack off a lot because he knew what I wanted. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming Dutch's name, but I still tossed my head back and cried out as I hit my orgasm.

I could feel my body twist and squirm and I shut my eyes. I bucked my hips into Dutch's hand and cried out again with pleasure. Is that what an orgasm felt like? Was it suppose to feel this good? This was...heaven. Even when I was by myself, I was embarrassed to masturbate. Dutch's hand was still pumping me and I wanted to shriek in ecstasy. Even though I had already had my orgasm, pleasure still ran through my body. The feel of someone else's hand around me, making me moan and get harder, was like nothing I had ever felt. My orgasm was intense and powerful and wonderful; it felt right when I came, even if I was with another boy instead of a girl.

I had sweat on my forehead and chest. I was gasping and panting when I brought myself down from my climax. Tommy let go of my hands. It didn't really matter; I was too weak to do anything.

I moaned softly when I felt something warm and slippery on my stomach, and I looked to see Dutch liking my cum off my stomach. His tongue trailed my up stomach and stopped and my belly-button to stick his tongue in. In surprise and pleasure, I bucked my hips up. Dutch swallowed my cum and sat on my hips again.

"Why?" I asked softly.

Why did they do that?

Why did they kiss me?

Why did they want to bring me to an orgasm?

Why me?

I looked at Dutch and Dutch smiled at me, a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."


	3. NICE ASS

**CHAPTER TWO: NICE ASS**

* * *

"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."

Dutch whispered as he pushed himself off of Daniel and stood up. Daniel stared at him with wide, confused eyes and his mouth hanging open. Dutch and Tommy each took one of arms and pulled him to his feet. Daniel was still a little weak from the orgasm from just seconds ago and his knees gave out.

Dutch reached out and caught Daniel before the smaller boy hit the ground. Without thinking Dutch pulled Daniel close to his chest. Daniel was an inch shorter than Dutch, and because he couldn't use his knees very well, Daniel's head didn't even reach Dutch's shoulder. Dutch couldn't help but smirk when he saw Daniel look up at him with his wide and confused eyes. Dutch stared for a moment and realized Daniel had a certain type of innocence that none of them had.

Dutch pressed his mouth to Daniel's and forced his way into Daniel's mouth. Daniel opened his mouth wider to let Dutch's tongue explore. Daniel gasped when he realized he could taste his own cum in Dutch's mouth.

Dutch pulled away and Daniel gained some composure. He stood up and blushed bright red when he realized his pants and boxers were still off. He reached down to grab them and pull them on quickly. But before Daniel could reach his boxers he felt some touch his but. Daniel whipped around and saw Tommy smiling.

"Nice ass," he said, still smiling.

Daniel growled at him and grabbed his boxers and yanked them on. He went to grab his pants next, but before he could, he felt someone cup his but.

Daniel jumped and the person touching him squeezed. Daniel felt his face flush when Dutch said "You're right. Nice and tight." Dutch squeezed harder when he had said 'tight'.

Daniel spun around and glared at him.

"Stop touching me!" He hollered.

"Who's going to make us?" Tommy asked from behind him, pinching his ass. Tommy found it funny that even though everything that had just happened, Daniel was still modest. He had just been kissed and given a hand-job by the boys who had beaten him up all year. Yet, he still blushed and stuttered when they complimented his ass.

Daniel spun around once more to yell at him, but froze the moment Tommy leaned forward to cup his groin. Daniel gasped and bucked his hips into Tommy's hand.

Dutch and Tommy both chuckled and Daniel turned his head to look at the rest of the Cobra Kais. Bobby and Jimmy were both grinning and trying to stifle their laughter from when Dutch and Tommy had kept grabbing his ass. Johnny was looking amused, but he wasn't laughing.

Tommy began to rub his thumb over Daniel's groin and Daniel bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I-I-I," Daniel tried to talk but kept stumbling over his own words. Daniel tried to back up but his legs would hardly move so he only backed up by an inch.

Dutch stepped forward and reached around to rub Daniel's inner thighs. "Who do you belong to?" Dutch purred in Daniel's ear. Dutch pressed himself against Daniel and the boy squirmed when he felt Dutch's hard-on pressing into his back.

"No one," Daniel managed to say.

Tommy began to put more pressure and Daniel's groin. Rubbing it harder, stroking it softly. Dutch began to rub in circles on Daniel's thighs, almost massaging them in a way. Daniel, unconsciously, spread his legs further apart to give Tommy and Dutch more room. Dutch moved his hands upward so they were closer to Daniel's swelling cock. Daniel whimpered throatily as Dutch's hands were right below his 'spot.'

"Are you sure?" Dutch asked again.

Daniel tipped his head back so that it was resting on Dutch's shoulder. He let soft moans escape from his lips and Daniel gripped Tommy's upper arms. He could feel himself twitching in Tommy's hand. Tommy's hand moved faster and Daniel began to moan louder. It felt so good. Tommy's hand pumping up and down his shaft and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Daniel rolled his eyes back in his head.

Tommy could feel the pre-cum on Daniel's tip and smiled. He liked the weight of Daniel's member in his hand. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned louder. Tommy almost felt proud knowing he had been the one to make him moan and get an erection.

He liked being in control.

Daniel wasn't like most of the kids in their city. They were all tall, blonde, know-it-alls. Daniel had skin that reminded Tommy of chocolate, black hair, so different from the usual blondes, and he was the shortest person in the room. Everyone, even Daniel, knew how much stronger the Cobra Kai's were. Daniel was strong, but a lot weaker than them. And, truth-be-told, that was a bit of a turn-on.

Dutch nipped lightly at Daniel's neck and Daniel moaned louder than before. He tilted his head to the side to give Dutch as much room as possible. Dutch stroked Daniel's thighs and continued to kiss, lick, suck and nip at his neck. Daniel was so different. With girls you always had to be so soft and delicate and they'd always complain if you went too far too fast. With Daniel they could do whatever they wanted and it wouldn't really matter if he didn't want it. Daniel was, like most boys, strong and proud. He would never ask for help if he were being molested and he would never admit to liking it. And he wouldn't stop to begging them to let him go. As an added bonus, it was an entertaining turn-on to see him fight and struggle.

Dutch stopped his nipping, but continued rubbing and began to kiss Daniel's ear. He stopped for a moment and asked "Who do you belong to?"

Tommy stopped stroking, only to snake his hand inside Daniel's boxers to grab and squeeze his cock. Daniel gasped. "You," Daniel cried.

Daniel heard Dutch chuckle and he whispered again, "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Daniel cried out again as Tommy began to stroke him harder and faster. Daniel tightened his grip on Tommy's forearms, feeling the muscles under the palms of his hand, and blushed when he realized how strong they all were compared to him. They must work out at the gym a lot. Tommy wasn't much bigger than Daniel, only about half-an-inch taller and a few pounds heavier, but he was certainly strong. Their sensei must make them work out to build muscle. Daniel let his mind wander to what they looked like in their changing room, shirtless with their strong abs showing. Daniel almost wanted to know what it would feel like to be held in Tommy's arms, or to feel Bobby's lips against his, or Johnny's mouth around his c-. Daniel groaned in frustration. He heard Tommy chuckling, thinking it was from pleasure.

Daniel hated how he couldn't control himself, how he grew hard because of Tommy and Dutch, how he admitted the he belonged to them. But what he hated most was that he liked the path his thoughts were taking. He wanted to know what those things felt like. He wanted to touch the Cobras, to have them touch him, but Tommy's motions brought Daniel back to the real world.

Daniel's bottom lip was trembling, he was moaning and Tommy stroked him harder.

Daniel cried out when Tommy stopped. "Please," Daniel whimpered. He could feel how hard he was and he was straining against his boxers. His erection was aching to be touched. Tommy's hand was warm and rough against him and Daniel hated to admit it, but he wanted much more of it.

"Why should I?" Tommy inquired.

Daniel mentally growled when he realized what Tommy was trying to do. Daniel gave a small sigh and said "Because I belong to you." He took the time to look at the Cobra Kais, only to find that they all left. It was just him and Tommy. They had probably left to give him and Tommy some privacy, or to make sure they're sensei wasn't looking for them.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?" Tommy asked as he began to stroke Daniel lightly through his boxers. Daniel bit his lips and rolled his eyes back, refusing to answer.

"Who am I?" Tommy asked again. He slowed his hand down and he could feel Daniel's member throbbing in his hand.

"My o-ow-owner," Daniel choked out.

He looked away and tried to keep his anger under control. He hated how he couldn't help how good it felt. How he was bucking his hips into Tommy's hand. How Tommy was so cocky, and acted like he knew what Daniel wanted.

This was the first time that he truly realized that he couldn't do anything. The Cobra Kais would do whatever they wanted to him, whether he wanted it or not. They may force him to do things he didn't want, and how could he stop them? They were much stronger, faster, had more skills, the were all taller than him, they were probably older too.

Daniel shut his eyes and felt tears of frustration and shame streaming down his cheeks. Shame how he was enjoying Tommy's hand stroking him, shame in how he felt himself coming closer to a climax, shame in how he couldn't control his body or how he hadn't tried to fight back. Shame in how they could make him want more. Even if he hated them, he could not deny how good this felt.

Daniel arched his back and groaned as he hit his climax. Tommy smiled as he felt warm sticky cum covering his hand.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Tommy. His eyes were slightly red and his lip was bleeding.

Tommy paused for a moment. He knew Daniel was afraid of him and his friends, and who wouldn't be? They pushed him down a hill, screwed up his bike, beat the shit out of him, and now they were kissing him and claiming him as theirs.

Tommy pulled Daniel closer and pushed his lips to Daniel's. Daniel opened his mouth, because that was what expected of him, and even though Tommy desperately wanted to, Tommy didn't push his tongue in. Tommy wanted to show Daniel that they weren't going to hurt him.

They wanted him, that was true, but they also admired Daniel. To have the courage to still talk to Ali, even though he was beaten up for it. To have the courage to come to the tournament even though they were here. They liked his sense of humor and how he was cocky at times.

It was actually quiet refreshing to meet someone who didn't back down from them regardless of what they did.

Of course, whether or not he wanted to be theirs was not Daniel's choice. Even if he despised them, hated them with every piece of himself, they would still kiss him, give him pleasure, and maybe give themselves some pleasure while they were at it. But they would never hit him. They would never force him to give them oral, or rape him. They had more dignity and honor than that.

Tommy kissed Daniel softly and pulled back after a moment.

Daniel and Tommy just stared at each other. Tommy smiled and took his hand out of Daniel's boxers. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off. Daniel blushed and looked away again, not knowing what to think or say.

Tommy bent down and picked up Daniel's pants.

"I think these are yours," he said with a smile.

Daniel murmured a "thanks" before pulling them on. When he stood up Tommy leaned forward to use his thumb to dry Daniel's cheeks off a little.

"I'm pretty sure your friends are waiting for you," Daniel mumbled.

"Probably," Tommy turned to leave, but Daniel grabbed his wrist. Tommy turned around and was shocked to find Daniel pressing his lips to his. Daniel nervously tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair and moaned into the kiss when he felt Tommy cup his but. Tommy trace his fingers gently on Daniel's back. Daniel shivered and arched his back. Tommy placed one hand on Daniel's butt, the other on his lower back. Daniel's tongue eventually came out to play with Tommy's. Their tongues mashed together and intertwined. Tommy trace Daniel's teeth, feel how smooth they were and noticed that Daniel's mouth almost tasted like chocolate.

Daniel pulled back and looked at Tommy. Tommy smiled and Daniel blushed.

"I'll see you after the tournament," Tommy whispered in his ear. Tommy walked towards the door, but before he left he turned around.

"Hey Daniel? You really do have a nice ass."


End file.
